Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 42
is the 42th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 93th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot In the locker room, Masamune's arm is broken and he wonders what Zeo was talking about. He tells Gingka he's got to win and Gingka says he'll battle in next two matches. Dr. Ziggurat tells Zeo that Toby's treatment will continue and that he can rest. Jack starts shaking, saying he wants to battle. Before the second round officially starts, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF crashes into the stadium and starts circling around it, with Ryuga catching it. He challenges Jack to a battle and replaces Gingka. Masamune says he'll battle Jack, but can't because his arm is injured. He asks Gingka if they can trust him with the battle, and Gingka tells him Ryuga is strong. They launch their Beys and both clash with each other. Jack has Evil Befall UW145EWD to continue attacking Meteo L-Drago. Masamune starts to get worry but Gingka tells him L-Drago can steal power and make it it's own. Jack uses his special move, Befall The Ripper, but Meteo L-Drago dodges the attacks until Ryuga stops it and gets hit. Meteo L-Drago continues to spin and Jack makes Evil Befall attack and it start's to cut through the stadium. It makes a peacock on the stadium while attacking L-Drago and Jack uses his second special move, Beautiful Dead, to make Meteo L-Drago the peacock's eye. Jack names it The Full of Hot Air Dragon, Silenced By The Peacock. As everyone begins to believe that Ryuga has lost, Meteo L-Drago then starts to spin faster and faster. It's at that moment when Ryuga revealed that he was only toying with Jack to make him look ridiculous in the end and has been absorbing all of Evil Befall's power since the beginning of the battle. Calling Jack an over-confident caged bird, Ryuga turns the tables as he unleashes his special move, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight as Meteo L-Drago soars into the sky. Jack sends Evil Befall to counter it, but his efforts are futile as Meteo L-Drago strangles Befall before scorching him and firing him back into the stadium and becomes the peacock's eye with such a force that the stadium crumbles not long after, leaving everyone stunned at how quickly L-Drago turned against Befall. Dr. Ziggurat is happy because he has data on Meteo L-Drago now to study. Ryuga then sends L-Drago through a window Dr. Ziggurat is standing at and a piece of glass cuts him on the face. Ryuga tells Gingka that he will not allow him to lose to those fake Bladers in the next match. He then departs. Main Events *Ryuga becomes the replacement for Gan-gan Galaxy. *Ryuga defeats Jack in the second round. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Aleksei *Nowaguma *Lera *Wales *Sophie *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Jack *Zeo Abyss *Dr. Ziggurat *American DJ *Blader DJ *Coach Steel *Dungeon Gym Bladers Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) (Featured) *Evil Befall UW145EWD (Jack's) Featured Beybattles *Ryuga (Meteo L-Drago LW105LF) vs Jack (Evil Befall UW145EWD) = Ryuga Special Moves Used *Befall The Ripper (Evil Befall UW145EWD's) *Beautiful Dead (Evil Befall UW145EWD's) *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight (Meteo L-Drago LW105LF's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Big Bang Bladers